


Pretty In Pink

by Not_You



Series: one only understands the things that one tames [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Silver Sable and the Wild Pack, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bruce Banner Has Issues, F/M, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Subspace, Voyeurism, but he loves it so it's okay, cross-dressing, metal toys, pink panties presumably, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony runs into an old enemy at a business dinner.  He is very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony is always bored at these things. The whole business part of being a genius playboy billionaire philanthropist is boring as shit, and Bruce has begged off so Tony can't even slip into pet mode for the dinner part and just play around under the table. Instead he's sitting up in an a chair and lightly stroking Pepper's hair without even thinking about it. At least this _is_ the dinner part, and they're not trapped in a fucking boardroom with Warren Worthington III and Reed motherfucking asshole Richards. Or Silver Sablinova, but she's Tony's kind of bitch. She keeps the rest of them on their toes.

She's late, of course. Silver is always late, the better to make an entrance, and tonight is no exception. At the meeting she had been wearing a silver-grey pinstriped suit, but now she shimmers in silver sequins. There's an icy glimmer of real diamonds at her throat, and Tony admires her fabulousness as much as always when she struts in like the cruelest part of winter. The last time Pepper had dragged Tony to one of these things, Silver had been single, but apparently things have changed. Silver has one deadly little hand wrapped around the end of a pink leash, which is attached to the matching collar of the man at her side. He's lanky and gawky in a way that makes his pink and white dress utterly charming, and he looks shy and pretty under what could be a quality wig or his own long hair, it's hard to be sure. Only the best for Silver, after all. Finishing the whole look off is a pair of pink-framed cat's-eye glasses and little pink pumps with bows over the toes. Tony has a bit of a soft spot for sissy subs, and is all set to smile sweetly at this one before it fully registers: this is Justin Hammer. Tony freezes, and he's not the only one.

“Silver...” Warren says, rising up on his knees beside Candy's chair to see over the tabletop. “Are you serious?”

“As cancer, Warren,” Silver says, settling into her chair and tugging Justin down to kneel beside her. She doesn't hook him to the table, but keeps the leash in one hand, the other stroking Justin's hair as he stares at the floor, meek and helpless-looking. “Justin has paid his debt to society. Haven't you, precious?” She adds, tipping Justin's flushed face up.

“Yes, goddess,” he says, almost too quietly to be heard, just peeking at her over the top of his glasses. He's goddamn adorable, and Tony laughs, which makes Silver glare at him.

“I'm just surprised, Silver. And I guess if you can keep him under control, I don't mind having him around.” Justin shoots him a very sheepish look, and Tony chuckles. “Truce, Justin?”

“I'm very sorry for everything, sir,” Justin whispers, looking like he's about to start crying.

Tony clicks his tongue quietly. “Don't take on, princess. I've seen subs get pretty messed up with way less reason. Just be a good girl now, yeah?”

“Yessir,” Justin squeaks, and hides his face against Silver's leg, blushing bright red. She pets him and demands to know which wines have been ordered for the table, and Tony is happy to have his usual argument with her, because topping the long list of things they will never agree on is wine. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Pepper talking to Justin, but he can't be sure what she's saying. Something encouraging, probably. Everyone else is starting to unfreeze, because seriously. Tony's cool with it, nobody but Pepper gets to make a fuss at this point. And Pepper isn't making a fuss. She's smiling, and pulling out one of her compacts because subs who wear makeup like to talk about it. It reminds Tony of conversations of his own, debating the merits of different hues of eyeliner and trading shade names of lip gloss. He's so lucky to have Pepper, a full-blooded sub with a few sadistic tendencies and a real fondness for doms in makeup. 

She smiles up at him when he strokes her hair, and he ducks his head to give her a kiss on the cheek, barely even breathing, “Color?” into her ear. Pepper opens another compact to show Justin some transparent green eye shadow, signalling to Tony that she really is fine with this. He wants to shower her with praise, but now is not the moment. So he just keeps petting her and listening to Silver eviscerate the poor stupid bastard sitting next to her and trying to be avuncular or something. Tony wonders when in the hell people are going really take the old maxim that pretty little female doms are the most dangerous people on earth to heart.

The waitstaff come back over then, to be sure this late arrival is comfortable. Silver orders for both of them and turns down a tray and utensils for Justin, who blushes as pink as his dress, looking up at her in this pleading little way that's really very cute even if it _is_ Hammer. Come to think of it, a lot of Tony's contempt for the guy probably came from subconsciously recognizing what bullshit his dom act was. Poor bastard. Pepper and Warren get the full set, as always, and politely don't stare as Justin's dish clicks onto the floor. Tony has never actually done this, though, and he is a scientist and nowhere near as polite as Pepper. He nibbles on his lamb and watches as Silver loops the leash around all that long hair, holding it back so Hammer can bow his head and use that surprisingly pretty mouth to pick up one dainty bite at a time. Everything has been cut for him, so he can do this without getting sloppy.

“Hey, Silver?”

“Yes?”

“Are you mean enough to ask them not to cut it?”

Under the table Justin makes a high-pitched little noise that makes Warren cough and look away, 'cause he's totally repressed. Silver smirks. “So far he has been good.” Her expression softens. “He's a silly boy and has missed a lot of chances to be good, but he's sweet, too.”

“Thank you, goddess,” Justin whispers, and Tony smiles.

“Fuckin' adorable. Go on and eat, honey, I won't embarrass you anymore.”

Tony is a man of his word, and spends the rest of the meal talking to Silver and Warren about who's fucking who and other vital business information.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce has Tony on a two-drink maximum for tonight, so he's fine to drive by the time they need to head back, and Pepper can curl up under his jacket in the passenger seat and look adorable.

“So, learn anything from your new friend?”

Pepper yawns, looking cuter than ever. “He designed the dress.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes. I think he's very talented.”

“It _was_ pretty cute.”

Pepper chuckles. “Yes. Apparently Silver is helping him shift from technology to fashion.”

“Looks like that's what he's actually good at.” Tony sighs. “Now that he's an adorable little sissy sub, I feel bad for being mean to him. What the fuck.”

Pepper laughs. “It's because you're a good dom, sir. And you like girls.”

“I do like girls. Boys are stupid and smell bad.”

Pepper giggles. “Does Bruce count?”

“No, because Bruce is all man.”

She upgrades the giggle for a real belly laugh, the one Tony loves best. “Is this about all that chest hair you never grew?”

“Maybe a little. Are you saying you don't love Bruce's chest bush? I know you love Bruce's chest bush.”

“I do, sir,” Pepper says, still giggling.

Tony feels a sudden surge of love for her that's a little frightening in its intensity. He's trying to get better at verbalizing his feelings, so he swallows and manages to say, “I really love you, doll,” even if it does come out kind of quiet. 

Pepper reaches across the handbrake and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. “I know, sir. I love you, too.”

Tony is honestly feeling a little bit shaky by the time they reach home, and he's really glad they have Bruce. He was going to stick with Pepper regardless, but it's really nice not to have to get his head together enough to order Pepper to tie him up and give him a good flogging. And that's not quite what he wants tonight, anyway. Now that Bruce has two subs to look after, he had made a habit of setting alarms while he's working, so he can leave the lab and come meet them when they get in from an evening out.

Sure enough, he's waiting on Tony's floor, tucked up into the cushy armchair and wearing yoga pants and some old rag of a t-shirt, despite Tony's best efforts to dress him. He's reading A Brief History of Time for what has to be the tenth time at a bare fucking minimum, and grins at them when he looks up.

“Hey, kids.” He sets the book aside and Tony settles in his lap as Pepper kneels at their feet, purring as Bruce strokes her hair. “Have a good time?”

“Yeah,” Tony says. “We ran into someone, Daddy.” He doesn't really go little (okay, _sometimes_ but hardly ever) but he likes calling Bruce 'Daddy.” Must be because Bruce brings out the brat in him.

“Oh?” Bruce is petting both of them, and Pepper sighs, nuzzling their legs. “An old friend?”

“An old enemy,” Tony says. “You remember Justin Hammer, right?”

“I didn't know he was out of jail.”

“Time off for good behavior,” Pepper murmurs, “and extenuating circumstances, namely submissive distress.”

“I see. You didn't call me, so I have to assume everything was peaceable.” He's a little tense, because he has issues about trust and being worthy of it, and Tony hugs him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It's okay, Daddy. He and Pepper made friends.”

“Who brought him?”

“Silver did.”

“The 'hot bitch in charge' from Symarkia?”

“That's the one!” Tony chirps, and Bruce chuckles.

“Good for him.”

“He's gone sissy,” Tony adds. “It's a good look on him.”

Pepper explains more fully, and Bruce listens, smiling sadly. “Glad the poor boy has a chance to do what he likes, now.”

“Yeah,” Pepper agrees, and kisses Bruce's palm. “Made me remember how lucky I am.”

“You really are,” Tony teases. “Two hot doms and one that likes it when you put lipstick on him and whip his ass.”

'Are you hinting for something, snookums?” Bruce coos, and Tony laughs.

“I dunno, maybe?”

Bruce grins. “Pepper, be a sweet girl and go get the leashes.” She hesitates, and he smiles. “Both of you can walk until you get your good clothes off, but after that I want you on the floor. You go and get configuration twelve ready, Tony.”

Tony grins. “Yes, sir.” Pepper echoes him, and Tony kisses Bruce, hopping up and kissing Pepper before he goes to the playroom and she goes to the closet. The playroom is huge and full of the best toys, because it's Tony's playroom, and configuration twelve is one of his favorites. Before he and Pepper got serious, he used to sometimes have doms over, and so many of them complained about the numbered setup. Bruce says he likes it, that the constancy of it soothes him.

“Okay, Jarvis! We need configuration twelve, with the usual ambient temperature and privacy settings.”

“Very good, sir.” The room slides and shifts until there are two cushioned wedges arranged to face each other, a fucking machine behind each one. Tony had started building these pretty much at the start of puberty, since they're pretty simple. He's proud of this particular set, though. Fully adjustable for speed, depth, angle, rhythm... everything. With options to rotate and vibrate, because Tony likes options. He puts out the attachments for Bruce to choose from, and then carefully takes off his good clothes and kneels on the floor. He's starting to feel buzzed and restless, but he holds position. And then Pepper comes crawling in with both leashes in her mouth, looking shy and so beautiful it hurts.

“Such a good girl,” Tony says, rubbing her back when she comes close enough to set the leashes down and nuzzle him.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispers, and cuddles close to him while they wait for Bruce, who arrives a minute or two later with bottled water and some of Tony's makeup. He smiles down at them, already half-hard in the thin pants.

“Ready?” he asks, petting both of them and letting them nuzzle their faces into his legs.

“Yes, sir,” Pepper murmurs, and Tony echoes her, already most of the way down.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper isn't sure she would like Bruce's style of dominance without Tony as a buffer, but then again, that's part of why they work so well together. Bruce is so calm he's almost clinical, fixing their leashes to their collars with steady hands and stroking their hair for a long moment before leading them to the wedges. They're custom-made, like everything else Tony owns. This time it's practical, since her legs are longer. She's not really wet yet, but she trembles as Bruce's strong hands arrange her over her wedge, giving her ass a loving squeeze before moving on to position Tony, who moans softly. His eyes are big and dark, and he trembles as he gazes into Pepper's eyes. They're close enough to kiss each other and they do as Bruce pets and praises them. Tony grins at Pepper as Bruce sits down beside them.

“Paint him up, Pepper, and then he can do you.”

“So the theme of the night is sissification?” Tony asks, schooling his grin into stillness as Pepper props up on her elbows to line his eyes and gloss his lips.

“Maybe a little,” Bruce says, smiling softly. He pets them both while Pepper works, and as always she takes a lot of joy in how calm Tony looks when Bruce has him. Pepper offers Bruce a shy smile when she's done applying Tony's makeup and he smiles back, pressing a kiss to her mouth and softly telling her what a good girl she is. Pepper coos and shivers, gasping softly as Bruce's big hands squeeze and stroke her breasts as Tony turns Pepper's natural and elegant makeup into something more like his own. She relaxes completely, letting Bruce support her torso off the wedge.

“Such a pretty girl,” Tony purrs, kissing her cheek and leaving a glossy print.

“The loveliest toy,” Bruce agrees, gently lowering her to the wedge and using her leash to bind her hands to her collar. She can't help a low whimper, and Bruce shivers, rubbing her back in long, slow strokes up and down. “Such smooth skin.” He sounds almost sleepy, meditative and slightly remote, but Tony is watching with bright, avid eyes. Pepper lets out a breathy little cry when Bruce's hand reaches her tailbone and then continues down to stroke her gathering wetness with one fingertip. “Yes, you're nearly there, aren't you?”

“Yes, sir,” Pepper gasps, spreading her legs a little further. Bruce chuckles, moving behind her to start gently fingering her open, teasing her and reporting exactly how she feels to Tony in clinical detail. He sounds like a doctor and it really shouldn't be hot, but Tony's eyes are huge and lost, and he gently lifts Pepper to kiss her. She can't do anything to support herself with her hands bound the way they are, and whines at her own helplessness, caught between Tony's deep and demanding kiss and Bruce's expert touch on her g-spot. He's avoiding her clit in the way that drives her absolutely crazy, and she whines miserably when he pulls out. Bruce gently hushes her, pressing a kiss to her tailbone before standing up again, going to pick through the attachments, making happy little humming noises as he licks his fingers clean. “Do I taste good, sir?” Pepper asks, and Tony smiles, kissing her again before lowering her to the floor and petting her. In this configuration of the room the table is out of their line of sight no matter how much they crane their necks, and Pepper whimpers with the nervous feeling of not being able to see the toys Bruce selects. This is more Tony's kink than hers, but she's willing to play along.

“You're next, Tony,” Bruce says as he adjusts the machine behind her. Pepper's cunt clenches at the sound of the attachment clicking into place, and Tony grins at her, because he knows.

“Lookin' forward to it, sir,” Tony says, and kisses Pepper again, his tongue fucking into her mouth in that filthy way no one else has ever been able to duplicate. “You ready?” he murmurs a moment later.

“Yes, sir,” she whispers, and gasps as the tip of the dildo touches her. It has the cold and heavy feeling of lubed steel, and Bruce holds her inner lips wide open as the tip slowly, slowly starts to push into her. She relaxes as much as she can, but this thing is _huge_ , with only a slight taper to the massive tip to help it along. “Y-y-yellow, sir!” she gasps, and Bruce stops the machine where it is, that huge tip just beginning to enter her. He kneels beside her and rubs her back and strokes her hair as Tony kisses her, both of them praising and reassuring her. Pepper feels her near-panic subside, and pushes back just a little, gasping at the broad pressure.

Bruce smiles. “Ready to go on?”

“Yes, sir.” She smiles back, and then groans as the dildo starts to move again. It's just as slow and just as inexorable, forcing her to relax every muscle in her body and just take it. Tony stares into her eyes, and she keeps hers half-open to return his gaze, her mouth hanging open until Tony pushes his fingers into it and softly orders her to suck them. Pepper whines and obeys, moaning helplessly as the dildo slides deeper and deeper, forcing her open.

“Let me know when you can't take anymore,” Bruce murmurs, turning the speed even lower.

“Yes,” Pepper mumbles, and just keeps breathing as she takes as much as she can, pleasure and pain almost the same thing until she reaches her limit. “Stop, sir,” she breathes, and Bruce does.

“Good job, Pepper.” He comes around to kiss her, stroking her hair. “Such a good girl, you took almost all of it. I'm so proud of you.”

When she's not in subspace Pepper will find this whole idea silly, but now she mewls, basking in her dom's praise. Tony praises her as well, and they both cover her in kisses as her aching muscles adjust to the gigantic attachment inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he's sure that Pepper is comfortable and happy, Bruce kisses Tony and grins at him. “Ready for your turn?”

“So ready, sir,” Tony says, eyes as huge and dark and lost as Pepper's.

“Good.” He slaps Tony's ass hard, because he's a lot more comfortable doing that kind of thing to Tony than to Pepper. 

Tony yelps and moans, wriggling his hips. “Please, sir, may I have another?”

Bruce grins. “Sure. You've been good.” He slaps the other cheek even harder, and Tony moans. Bruce pets both of them and goes back to the table where the attachments are. Tony has a dizzying variety, and Bruce dithers a moment before selecting a slender one with a ball on the end. The whole thing has just the right curve to never stop hitting Tony's prostate. It's also stainless steel, because there's just something about metal toys. He lubes it up and goes over to Tony, slicking his fingers and carefully working him open. Tony pants and wiggles and makes impatient little demands for Bruce to hurry up, finally moaning as Bruce starts the machine, this one pushing in faster because the attachment is so much smaller. Tony shudders and kisses Pepper, crying out as the ball hits just the right spot. Bruce grins, calibrating the stroke depth for Tony and then stopping the machine, going to add more lube to Pepper's dildo before switching both of them on.

He really does like using fucking machines. It lets him keep such perfect control. He fucks Pepper slow and deep, with short thrusts, and turns Tony's machine up faster, making him yelp and shudder. Pepper moans, and turns her head to kiss Bruce's palm when he tucks an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

“Color, pretty girl?”

“Green, sir,” she whispers, nuzzling his hand, “Green.”

He smiles. Any sub is precious to him, but being trusted with Pepper is intoxicating. For Tony to hand over his sub, and for Pepper to hand over herself to someone like him will never stop being amazing. “Fuck, Bruuuce...” Tony whines, wriggling on his own toy, desperate for more speed as always.

“Do you want more, boy?”

“Goddammit, I always do!”

Pepper giggles, and then moans loudly as Bruce makes the strokes longer, the huge dildo sliding in and out of her at the same deliberate pace. He kneels beside them, kissing and praising them as he gradually turns up both machines until his two subs are getting pounded, letting out high, desperate little near-screams. Pepper begs Tony for a kiss and he lifts her again, moaning as he devours her mouth. Bruce smiles and strokes them both, murmuring about how pretty they are together and how good they're being for him, helping Tony hold Pepper up and groping her again. He's never going to get over how perfectly smooth her skin is, or the way she moans when he pinches her nipples.

Bruce turns up both machines even further, Tony and Pepper moaning, 'green,' when he asks. He smiles and praises them, pulling out a small notebook. Tony always makes fun of him for using actual paper, but it's good for things like this. Bruce sits back with the notepad open on his knee, the remote in one hand and his pen in the other. He knows Pepper finds his kink for scientific experiments during sex is a bit on the off-putting side, but she's absolutely _gone_ , and happy to let either of them do nearly anything they want with her. And Tony likes it. He even tries to help, though his reports on the effects of different depth and rhythm settings are quickly reduced to that wonderfully mindless yowling noise and a few other choice vocalizations. 

Bruce notes the ways they both buck and writhe, and which settings produce which reactions. His own arousal is distant while he does this. It's there, lurking at the edges of his perception, but most of him is consumed by watching his subs. They're so beautiful, so open and helpless and all his. Bruce tries to ignore his darker feelings about them, but he'd have to be dead not to feel possessive. They're his. His to love, to protect, to fuck, and to use. Tony turns his head and seems to look into him with those glassy eyes, seeing the beast inside and loving it, too. 

Bruce shudders, and switches on the vibration for both machines. He's working on getting them to come at the same time, but it's a little bit staggered, Tony going first with a stuttering breath and a deep, loud groan, and then Pepper is screaming as she clenches over and over on the unyielding metal. Tony cups her face in his shaking hands, kissing and gentling her as Bruce switches off the vibration and retracts both toys, Tony and Pepper whimpering as they slide out.

Bruce doesn't actually realize just how achingly hard he is until he has Tony and Pepper stretched out on the soft floor and has made sure that they're hydrated, comfortable, and clean. And then Pepper coos, “What about you, sir?”

“Yeah,” Tony murmurs, eyes sparkling.

“I can wait,” Bruce says, unbinding Pepper's wrists and rubbing at the red marks where the leash's edges dug in. He presses kisses to the little divots and then carefully spreads her legs, glad to see her red and swollen but not damaged in any way. Bruce tells her again how well she did and how proud he is before lowering his head and licking her soothingly. Pepper gasps and whines, clutching at his hair and shaking into another orgasm with an exhausted little whimper as Bruce laps at her clit. When he comes up, Tony is grinning at him.

“Come on, sir. It's your turn.”

Bruce chuckles, and stretches out on his back between them, moaning gratefully at finally getting his cock out of his pants. Tony grins and kisses him before sliding down and gently tugging at Pepper's wrist to bring her with him. And then they're kissing around the tip of his cock, and Bruce groans, winding one hand into Tony's hair and one into Pepper's, guiding them as their wet, hot mouths devour him. They make deep, happy noises, muffled by kisses and Bruce's cock, and he gasps garbled praise until he comes and can't do anything but moan.


End file.
